


Stop Watching Me

by KaladinStormblessed



Series: Critical Role Metal [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaladinStormblessed/pseuds/KaladinStormblessed
Summary: This is a heavy metal song I wrote. It is based on Chapter 1 of Critical Role and is told from the perspective of Vox Machina about K'varn.





	Stop Watching Me

Monster from deepest underworld,  
Now my wrath is truly stirred,  
And I’m coming to kill you,  
Coming to kill you,  
Coming to kill you now.

Stop watching me, you motherfucker, stop watching me,  
Stop watching me like big brother, stop watching me,  
You tyrant, stop watching me, or I’ll put your eye out!  
Chorus: Stop watching me, stop watching me, stop watching me

When your millions of enslaved minions,  
Tried time and time again to kill me,  
You pushed me past the point of reason,  
Now I’m feeling a little crazy,  
And I’m coming to kill you,  
Coming to kill you,  
Coming to kill you now.

Stop watching me, you motherfucker, stop watching me,  
Stop watching me like big brother, stop watching me,  
You tyrant, stop watching me, or I’ll put your eye out!  
Chorus: Stop, watching me, stop watching me, stop watching me

You obsessive motherfucking tyrant,   
You made me feel so violent,  
When you tried to take over my world.  
So I’m coming to kill you,  
Coming to kill you,  
Coming you kill you now!


End file.
